skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Multiverse
"Get Creative!" -Skylanders Multiverse's Official Tagline Skylanders: Multiverse is an upcoming Skylanders game made by Kriztian Milanes. Poll Do you like this game? Yes No I don't know Extremely Story In the depths of Skylands, Kaos is in his castle, trying to come up with the perfect idea to take over Skylands. After constant planning and failing, Kaos realizes that he should attempt to take over the universe first then Skylands to add power to his plans. Kaos then begins making his armies of trolls and other creatures to use highly advanced weaponry and vehicles to add some skill and awesomeness, since Kaos is a fan of awesome things. Then, after he finished his plans, Kaos decided to lay on his soft couch and take a nap, since he thinks things could work out greatly, and he needs his so called '' beauty '' sleep! Soon, Eon noticed Kaos plans and that he could be a really annoying yet powerful threat to Skylands and the entire universe! Eon began sending the Skylanders to help defeat Kaos mildly evil wrath! Whats new Skylanders Multiverse has a total of 32 new core Skylanders. It also comes with 8 Creator Skylanders, which can control multiple objects, create areas, unlock zones, and secret levels and are capable of powerful attacks and they also have dual elements. Variants now have increased stats or special attributes instead of just being exactly the same as the original Skylander. There are 10 worlds with 5 chapters each. And 5 adventure packs with 5 chapters each. It also has a total of 32 returning Skylanders. There are also Skybos, which are golden spirals that work similar to jiggies from Banjo Kazooie as they unlock worlds and are needed. There are 25 Skybos in each World, thus having 5 in each chapter and are acquired by doing tasks and more. And bringing a total of 250 Skybos in the entire game. There is also a special mode called Sandbox Mode that allows you to place several enemies that you've encountered on the adventure and build a mini challenge that you can complete for stars and loot! You can make your own puzzles, bosses, and more and add them to a roster for infinite levels of fun! You can choose specific puzzles like defeat every enemy, beat the boss, solve the maze, and even a mix! Skylanders Creator skylanders: Earth Primary *Landslide (Earth/Fire) *TBA Water Primary *Multi Porpoise (Water/Tech) *Smackwash (Water/Magic) Tech Primary *Iron Lung (Tech/Air) *TBA Air Primary *Hurricrane (Air/Water) *TBA Undead Primary *Pound (Undead/Life) *TBA Fire Primary *Frill Grill (Fire/Magic) *TBA Magic Primary *Bullseye (Magic/ Earth) *TBA Life Primary *Bramble Ramble (Life/Undead) *TBA New Core Skylanders: *Dust Devil (Earth) *Dirt Thatcher (Earth) *Sand Shifter (Earth) *Rocky Road (Earth) *Splash Zone (Water) *Sea Strike (Water) *Narbrawl (Water) *Frostbite (Water) *Gigabyte (Tech) *Drilladillo (Tech) *TBA (Tech) *Flyborg (Tech) *Rolling Bones (Undead) *Encrypt (Undead) *Cat O' Nine Tails (Undead) *TBA (Undead) *Watchdog (Magic) *Hammerabi (Magic) *Hocus Croakus (Magic) *Beaker (Magic) *Spindle (Air) *Mongoose (Air) *Mohawk (Air) *TBA (Air) *Thermodile (Fire) *Flame Broil (Fire) *Pyrite (Fire) *General Tso (Fire) *Fuzzsaw (Life) *Scate Chompy (Life) *Won Ton (Life) *Squash (Life) New Lightcores: *Lightcore Gigabyte (Tech) *Lightcore Frill Grill (Fire) *Lightcore Smackwash (Water) *Lightcore Watchdog (Magic) *Lightcore Dust Devil (Earth) *Lightcore Fuzzsaw (Life) *Lightcore Encrypt (Undead) *Lightcore Spindle (Air) Series 4 *Hero's Tail Spyro *Filthy Rich Trigger Happy *Bubble Burp Eruptor *Samurai Stealth Elf *Swordsman Chop Chop *Rainbow Raiser Whirlwind *Ring Out Terrafin Series 3 *Gulper Wrecking Ball *Master Blaster Drobot *Glacier Slam Bam *Dreadlocks Zook *Wicked Hex *Speed Demon Flameslinger *Maternal Sonic Boom *Smash 'N Crash Bash Series 2 *Spell Caster Voodood *Hercules Dune Bug *Bag O Boom Boomer *Spring Loaded Wind Up *Mace Master Wham Shell *All Natural Riptide *Séance Zoo Lou *Joust Friends Fright Rider *Shackled Ghost Roaster *Hot Winged Sunburn *Hurricane Warnado *Needle Point Pop Thorn *Dagger Scorp *Commander Boomerang Dino Rang Variants Dark Variants *Dark Smackwash *Dark Dust Devil *Dark Fuzzsaw Basic Variants *Heated Smackwash *Harvest Squash *Blue Nova Wildfire *Fools Dust Devil *Rocker Mongoose *Scuba Sea Strike Legendary Variants *Legendary Flyborg *Legendary Multi Porpoise *Legendary Fuzzsaw *Legendary Rolling Bones TBA Packs Adventure packs: *Sea Strike (Water), Arkeyan Cove ruins (Place), Hydro cannon (Item), Mighty Chest (Item) *Flyborg (Tech), Clock Towers (Place), Mini Fridge (Item), Secret Key (Item) *Sand Shifter (Earth), Great Pyramid Caverns (Place), Stone Cannon (Item), Spinner Beam (Item) *Pyrite (Fire), Lava Seas (Place), Eruption Bringer (Item), Pirates Hook (Item) *Cat O' Nine Tails (Undead), Wild Dead West (Place), Pie a' Pult (Item), Shock Blaster (Item) Console Starter pack *1 poster, Smackwash, Fuzzsaw, and Drilladillo, 3 character cards, game, 1 new Customizeable Portal of Power, 1 Bonus Zone. 3DS Starter Pack *1 poster, Encrypt, Hammerabi, and Heated Smackwash, 3 character cards, game, new portal of power, 1 bonus zone. Chapters World 1: Skyfields Chapter 1: Skygrounds Chapter 2: Skytown Chapter 3: Toxic Sewers Chapter 4: Downtown Trouble Chapter 5: Boulder Battle World 2: Ice peaks Chapter 1: Snowball Valley Chapter 2: Icicle Grotto Chapter 3: Frost Caverns Chapter 4: Frozen Fury Chapter 5: Icy Wrath World 3 Ooze Factory Chapter 1: Ooze HQ Chapter 2: Crushing Conveyors Chapter 3: Creaky Control Room Chapter 4: Techno mess Chapter 5: Mecha Monster World 4 Boneyard Plains Chapter 1: Boney Lands Chapter 2: Beneath the grave Chapter 3: Ghoul Pits Chapter 4: Undead Showoff Chapter 5: Skelolizard Terror World 5 The High Skies Chapter 1: Troll Air Ship Chapter 2: Anti-Gravity Atmosphere Chapter 3: Aerial Assault Chapter 4: Air Locks Chapter 5: Storm Warner World 6 Subterranean Lava Lands Chapter 1: Hotblazed Lakes Chapter 2: Searing Steps Chapter 3: Secret Magma Chambers Chapter 4: Volcanic Disaster Chapter 5: Crust Shift Other chapters are TBA Bosses, Mini-Bosses, enemies These are the bosses in Skylanders: Multiverse, there are 16 bosses and 5 minibosses, 8 of the bosses are evil elements, which are elements fused with evil to destroy, and the other 8 are regular Kaos minion bosses. Regular Bosses, these are battled before the evil elements on another chapter. They are Trappable. 1st boss Sir Greasy 3rd boss Super Chompy bot 5th boss Baron Von Shellshock 7th boss Commander Slickback 9th boss Pilot Beard 11th boss Lavapus 13th boss Mega Core X 15th boss Tree Crusher 3000 Final boss Elemental Kaos Evil Elements bosses, these are battled after each regular boss on a separate chapter. Non Trappable. 2nd boss Boulderpede (Evil Earth) 4th boss Ice golem (Evil Water) 6th boss Technological Electro Tank Bot (Evil Tech) 8th boss Bone digger (Evil Undead) 10th boss Dust Hurricane (Evil Air) 12th boss Magmonster (Evil Fire) 14th boss Aura ghost (Evil Magic) 16th boss AmBush (Evil Life) Minibosses, found in some levels. Trappable. Miniboss 1 Mad Bomber Miniboss 2 Reflector Troll Miniboss 3 Battleclops Miniboss 4 Super Chompy Miniboss 5 Hammer Bot Trappable Villains Earth: Stalag-Mite, Poundquake, Krackle-Lackle Water: Sham-Pow, Castaway, Douse Louse Tech: Photospear, Laptron, Scervo Undead: Grave Buster, Crackula, SpellBound Air: Twister Fister, Soar Boar, Cotton Clobber Fire: Heater Bleater, Heatshave, Heat Lamp Magic: Leopardcon, Stellar Shot, Catastrophe Life: PowerMelon, Tiki Tango, Sugar Sapper Enemies TBA Notes *Some parts still need to be completed. *It's currently unknown that there would be any female skylanders. Category:Adventure packs Category:Items Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Games